Nights
by Wolburge
Summary: Starting after the barn incident, Glenn starts to take night trips to visit Maggie.
1. Never

**Well I noticed a lack of Glaggie on this website - and wow that's hella depressing. So while rewatching the series I had this idea so I'm just rolling with it. This chapter isn't my best work, but I hope you enjoy it!**

It was easier than Glenn thought, scaling the old wooden house. Maggie of course never locked her window, making it easier to open whenever she wanted to. Glenn was grateful for this, because despite the fact he probably could open the window while it was locked, there was no balcony outside of Maggie's room and it would've been extremely difficult to do it quietly. Glenn had expected to see her upset, but what he saw when opening the window was something far past his expectations.

She lay in her bed, curled around herself, crying into her pillow. She didn't even here the window open or Glenn hopping into her room. It was the most vulnerable Glenn had ever seen Maggie, and for a moment he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. Frozen with confusion he stood there, how could his Maggie, the Maggie who caused him to stutter on their first run, the Maggie that had cracked an egg on his head with his own hat, the Maggie who had been attacked by that walker and knew far too well before they had opened fire on that barn that nobody that was in there were the same people she had lost.

And as she lay there, grief stricken, Glenn noticed the only thing he could do. He walked over and gently laid himself on the bed, pressing his chest to her back and wrapping his arms around her. Her body tensed as he did this, her crying halted but her breathing still remained short, afraid it was her father, or worse, Beth that had come to comfort her. Maggie was strong, she couldn't let her family see her in such disarray.

"It's just me Maggie. It's Glenn it's okay." He told her soothingly. Her body immediately relaxed.

"G-G-Glenn." She made out through choked sobs. She turned herself over so she could look at him, his hands extended to cup her cheeks. "H-How did you get here?"

"Snuck out of the camp, climbed up the supports of the house. Wasn't too bad, I was in fact the guy they sent on runs to Atlanta for being so sneaky you know?"

She shivered for a moment, despite his attempts to cheer her up, the thought of Glenn alone in the city full of walkers didn't make her feel any better. Glenn cursed at himself for his choice of words, it was Maggie who had shown him he was more than just the errand boy or walker bait.

"I'm sorry Maggie," He said pulling her close to him. He was so sorry. Sorry he had chosen those words. Sorry that Shane had acted so rash. Sorry that they had shot up every walker in that barn in front of her. Sorry that she had to lose all that was left of those family members. Sorry that he hadn't snuck out earlier or had just stayed with her to be here sooner. Glenn was so sorry.

She looked up at him, her eyes red and puffy, fresh tears trickling down her face. He took her head in hands and kissed her softly. "Don't leave," She whispered to him.

"Never." He pulled her into him, muffling her cries against his chest. He tucked her head under his chin.

"Don't leave me too." His heart was crushed by the longing in her words, squeezing her tightly so she would know, he would NEVER leave her.

After some time he felt her breathing even, her muffled cries stopped and he knew she had fallen asleep. He let himself rest for a couple of hours before he awoke to the sun just beginning to rise. Gently, he rolled himself out of the bed. He noticed a pen and pad on her nightstand, where he wrote a note and rested in on the bed next to her. Just as silent as the night before, he climbed out the window and down the house.

Maggie awoke a couple of hours later in a haze, half remembering what had happened the night prior. When she realized Glenn was no longer there she cursed at herself for imaging some situation where he cared enough to do and say the things she had thought he had.

As she got out of bed, she noticed the note that had been left. Confused at the strange paper she picked it up.

Maggie,

I'm sorry I had to leave before you woke up, the camp is gonna get up soon and it's probably best they don't realize I'm missing. I would've woken you up, but you truly needed some rest. And even though I'm not here when you read this, that doesn't mean I left you. I'll never leave you.

-Glenn


	2. Why Didn't You

**Here's Chapter 2! I think it's a bit better than the first one, has more subject to it. Hope you guys enjoy it**

It was harder to sneak out this time, not because of the camp, but because of Maggie. As Glenn walked across the farm in the darkness of the night, he kept thinking about how he spoken to her a few hours ago. How he had blamed her for freezing at the bar. How could she love him, she didn't even know him...Or did she? Wasn't Maggie the one that had realized he was more than just walker bait? He was more than just the errand boy? He hadn't even completely realized that himself...He had just accepted it. Need somebody to go into a well with a walker? Glenn was your man, and he would get the job done.

He paused as he reached the house. She had seen all past the bullshit and seen something about him. Seen past the young boy in the hat, and to the man that had figured out how to survive. He started to climb up the tall beam support of the house. Despite the fact that she didn't really know him, despite the fact that she shouldn't love him, he shouldn't have talked to her the way he did. He shouldn't have made her feel like her emotions were a burden. God Glenn, why did you have to screw up so bad he thought to himself. He went to open the window - it was locked.

"Dammit Maggie." Had she done this on purpose? Knowing he would come? Did she not want to talk to him that bad? Had he really screwed up that much. "Dammit Glenn," He told himself, "You fucked up." But he needed to talk to her. He needed to apologize. He needed to do something. Carefully balancing his weight, he pulled for the knife at his waist. He slid it underneath window, holding his breath (and his weight), while gently disconnecting the lock. He heard the silent click, and was immediately relieved. He put the knife back and similar to what he had done a couple of nights before, pushed the window up, and used his body weight to slingshot his way through the window, landing gently on the balls of his feet.

He didn't land gently enough though. Maggie stirred from her sleep and awoke, staring right at him.

"Glenn what are you doing?" Her voice was groggy, and confused. Her face was red however, her eyes slightly puffed, she had cried herself to sleep again. Glenn wondered if it was because of him, or if it was because of her family, or some combination of the two.

"I'm sorry. I blamed you for freezing. I negated your feelings. I didn't even reciprocate your feelings." He stood there, trying to form more words but everything he came up was just so short and succinct. What type of apology was this? What type of conversation was this? "I don't know if you purposefully locked that window knowing I might show up, but I just wanted you to know I'm sorry. I shouldn't have spoken to you like that and I'm truly sorry."

"Why didn't you?" Her voice was gentle, but it had an edge of steel to it.

"Why didn't I what?" Glenn was perplexed by her question, having flashbacks to the pharmacy.

"Reciprocate my feelings."

The words rang through the space for some time. Glenn, shocked at the bluntness of the question stood still, his mouth moving but no sound coming out. He noticed after about a minute that he was doing this and clamped his jaw shut. Maggie sat, unmoving, "Because the fact that your willing to come here and do all of this makes it seem pretty obvious you feel similarly." Glenn continued staring at her, aghast at her ability to see past his bullshit.

"Because I can't say it." And with those words, Maggie was now the one confused.

"I-I don't understand," Her brows furrowing with her comment.

"You've been here this entire time. You've lost people, but you still have pieces of your friends and family. You've never had to see you family and friends killed in front of you. You've never heard their screams of terror. You haven't had to leave them, because the fear of the situation was so incredible you couldn't even stay to try to save them you just have to run. And then you make it, and you find others, and you try to reform those connections you once had and then you lose them too. Because not everyone can make it out of this. Not everyone can stay alive. Whether I do or do not reciprocate it, if I say I do it makes it too real."

While he was explaining himself, Maggie's facial expression softened. She felt tears well up in her eyes as he spoke of his family and friends. The fear of being out there for so long, he was right, she didn't understand the loss that he and the rest of the group had had to experience.

"And if anything happens to you..." Glenn's voice choked out.

Maggie got up from the bed with lightning speed, crashing her lips into his. Her hands reached for his hair, running her fingers through it vigorously, pulling his head closer to hers deepening their kiss. She broke the kiss and quickly as she started it, leaning her forehead against his, breathing heavily.

"I don't know what I would do if something happened to you Maggie." He whispered to her. "So I just can't say it. Not right now, I'm just not ready." Maggie nodded in understanding. Glenn burrowed his face into her shoulder in relief, where she began to gently stroke his hair.

"I didn't lock that window thinking you would show up by the way." Glenn chuckled into her.

"Then why?"

"I didn't even do it I think my dad did." Maggie could feel Glenn's smile after she said that.

"I've only done this once how does Hershell know?" Glenn said sarcastically aghast. Maggie couldn't help but laugh at him.

"I love you." Maggie let it slip in the moment, not noticing what she had said until after the fact.

Glenn removed his head from her shoulder and looked her in the eye, trying to portray all of his emotions with that gaze. Maggie's gaze looked deep into his, silently understanding what words could not express. Glenn's hand reached to the base of her neck pulling her into him, kissing her softly at first, and then with more passion. Maggie's arms wrapped around him, pulling him down on top of her onto the bed. They repositioned themselves so that they were on their sides, foreheads pressed against each other, with their eyes closed.

"Will you stay?"

"Do you want me too?"

"Glenn Rhee. Is that even a question?"

"Well I asked it," He said cracking a smile.

She smiled back at him. "I love you, which means yes, I want you to stay. I always want you to stay."

"Then I'll stay."

The two let those words ring through the silence until they both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
